Tears of Blood
by Icynights
Summary: I"MMMMMMMMM BACK!!!!!!!!!!! Well here goes nothing uhhh the Swoop is invaded and yeah...... Really bad title the stories not as bad ::I hope::


A/N I'mmmmmm back ::Grins evilly:: only I haven't finished the other two well, I well finish Old Friends but the Thom's letter thing is put on hold. But thank you for all the reviews!!!!  
  
  
  
Alanna looked at the gloomy rainy day outside and sighed she was having trouble with her thoughts and wished she could go on a ride " Oh what the heck I'll just use my gift to keep me warm" after all she'd done it before. Using one of the many secret passages from her bedroom Alanna arrived in Moonlight's stall. A handy trick really it was built so that in an evacuation the Baron or Baroness of Pirate's swoop could escape with out pause, being as there was another way out of the Swoop threw the gardens. As Alanna snuck up out of the floor door she heard some quiet voices and they were mad!  
"He told me we were supposed to do it when the men came!" hissed one man venomously  
"Wait until the morning he said when the ocean fog comes in, is what he told me, and I talked to him last!"  
  
"Fine! Five in the morning sharp the other men are arriving at three right? How many?"  
"Two hundred"  
"Two hundred for this measily place?"  
Yes, the baron's tricky. You and five men well go to the Baron's room" he chuckled evilly "While I take care of the Lady Alanna" with that they left.  
Alanna unclenched her fists when she realized her nails had drawn blood. She was seething with fury. For a while all see could see was red..... take care of ME. By Mithros! Was he going to find a surprise! When Moonlight whickered she finally realized she had been sitting there for 15 minutes. "Wake up girl!" she told herself silently "you've got work to do!" She ran up threw the passages to George's room.  
*  
"I'm sure!!! Damn you George I saw them with my own eyes, heard them with my own ears. If you don't do anything, then I well. But it would go quicker if you helped." She looked him straight in the eye. Those eyes, those bright violet eyes were unfocused with fury, that anyone would try to mess with her swoop, Her's!  
"Okay, Okay" he hastily agreed "I believe you, but I thought that we were over with this sorta thing."  
"Apparently not" and they both leaned over the map to start an escape plan.  
******************  
  
Somehow,Someway they had managed to get most of the people into the Baron's receiving room.   
"All right you mangy lot, we have a problem here" Growled George "To be blunt, as I always am we got some traitors in the premises and need to evacuate." People instantly started murmuring   
"Traitors....?"  
"......to evacuate!"  
"MANGY?!?"  
Alanna's smile was full of sugar and sarcasm at her husband and took over, "We would like to get you Wonderful people out of here as soon as possible with no mishaps. We have to be evacuated by four in the morning so listen up...  
"The hostlers, all those known and respected well be saddling all the horses we can take at three so we want everyone else out in the stables at three thirty. We well take a back exit into a tunnel, threw the cliffs, and out into the forest. With luck, and a little skill we should be out of here by four. We have four maids bringing provisions and if you want to take anything other than your bedroll then you have to pack it out on your own back. Not everyone well be riding horses so like I said Pack Light!" Alanna stared at each and every person in the room, trying to remember those faces she would never see again. surely no matter how hard they tried she wouldn't be able to save everyone. "In the stables at three thirty Disssss-missed"   
"Is it true mommy?" a little voice asked "Is there an in- in- invishen?"  
"Invasion, yes honey it is" she scooped up Thom and held him close trying not to cry. My keep, Mine! she thought continuously "Promise mommy something okay?" she asked  
"Anything, what is it?"  
She smiled at his willingness, his curiosity. "Mommy is going to be busy or a long while, so I want you and the twins to stay with Maude, no matter what, stay with her"  
"'k I promise. Now well you let me go?" he asked wriggling.   
Alanna set him gently on his feet. As Thom ran off Alanna turned to her husband, a desperate look in her eyes.  
"don't worry darlin' we'll get 'em out all right" Alanna only sighed.  
¤¤¤¤¤¤  
Early the next morning (three thirty to be exact (oh you already guessed?!? man I have smart readers!(sorry))) everybody was mounted up. Those who were riding, Alanna thought cynically as she rode with George to the head of the small group of fifty people. "Alllll-rrrrrright" drawled George "we're heading threw the lily gardens and what looks like a solid wall, it's a simaclon thing, we well be walking threw the ocean side cliffs and come out at the Duag forest. stay close and quiet." with seemingly no order Moonlight and Timpani walked forward towards the lily garden.  
Alanna sat up board straight, The Daughters would have been proud, if she wasn't riding like a man, or a knight. Alanna passed George her reins and listened, there, behind that tree. Alanna snuck around a large bed of tiger lilies and pulled out on of her two violet jeweled throwing knives. Sneaking up behind the guy she grabbed him and pressed the knife to his throat. "Don't say a word" she growled well aware that other fighters were entering her keep, HER KEEP!   
The man took a sharp deep breath and Alanna pulled her knife across his throat, his blood sprayed Alanna's face and with a gargling sound slide to the ground, dead.   
NO Alanna thought sickened by the sight I told you not to say a word, you were going to scream, why, I told you to be silent gods curse it why didn't you listen?  
Alanna went back to Moonlight. George took one look at her blooded and tear-streaked face and pulled her up onto Timpani. "What happened? I'm assuming none of the blood is yours."  
"He wouldn't be quiet, it was him or all of us." She spit out between the silent sobs.  
Later when they finished going threw the tunnel Alanna swung back onto Moonlight and galloped up the hill to the cliff overlooking her keep, HER'S.   
  
HER'S or nobodies and with a single thought the whole tower of her and George's room burst into flames.   
  
With a gentle touch on her shoulder, she turned looking into George's liquid brown eyes. A single tear ran down her cheek George wiped it away with his thumb, Gently caressing her cheek. "We will be back, I can promise you that Alanna, I'll promise you that"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N (Again) oh well that was supposed to be about some thing different but well oh well. Sorry about the cheesy ending it well get better I promise. oh, and REVIEW!!!!  
P.A/N (Post author's note) If you liked The Immortels try reading WolfWalker by Tara K Harper it's awesome!  
Thanx,  
Icy  
  



End file.
